Robin Vol 4 87
Steph: "Um... hi, Robin. Or can I call you Tim?" In the aftermath of "Officer Down", Robin finds himself at the end of his rope and out of contact with Batman. As Tim's personal life begins to unravel, Batman enlists the aid of Spoiler to track his wayward sidekick down with ramifications that will be felt for many months to come. This issue marks a significant and destructive turning point in the relationship of Batman and Robin! Summary of Stephness: Batman puts Stephanie in the Batmobile, referring to it as simply the "car", keeping the windows opaque so she can't tell where they're going. Meanwhile, Robin has returned to Brentwood far too late and falls asleep on the roof of the academy. Stephanie is awed by the Batcave. She asks Batman where he finds the money, he replies that he finds it here and there, and asks Stephanie not to touch anything. Batman tells her the problem which is that Robin has not checked in with Batman, and that Batman has checked every place but one for him. He needs Stephanie to check for him. In the evening, Tim Drake wakes up and is horrified to find he's slept the whole day. But worse news is on the way when Tim sees a shirtless boy with a Superman logo painted on his chest and a cape run into the street into the path of an incoming truck. Robin saves him from certain death and asks his identity. His name is Tommy Myers. Tommy starts to get scared, and it's clear that he's overdosed on drugs. Tim keeps him alive through CPR until the ambulance comes. That night, Tim calls the hospital to find that Tommy died on the way to the hospital of a brain hemorrhage. After this terrible news, Tim is depressed. He cheers up at the sight of a Batman logo drawn on piece of paper taped to his window. He goes to see Batman on the roof, but finds Spoiler there instead. Steph says, "Um ... hi, Robin... or can I call you Tim?" She continues, "Batman said it's time I joined you guys. I hope that's okay." Tim completely freaks out and runs into the forest with Steph pursuing, only to run into Batman. Batman reveals that this was his decision, and a bewildered Stephanie insists that she and Tim can be truly together now. But Robin is furious at Bruce. He screams at Batman that this wasn't his decision. Tim continues that's it's unfair for Batman to just give his secret away when Tim has always protected Batman's secret identity, even at the cost of his life. He says that he knows that Batman sent Stephanie because he was afraid of running into Alfred and then storms away. Stephanie wants to go after him, but Batman says Tim is feeling betrayed and has to work this out himself. He also tells Stephanie they have a lot of work to do. Steph says, "Oh..kay...who's Alfred?" Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler